Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series
Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series 'is MoonlightRainbow's Pretty Cure fan series and her main fanseries on this wiki. The page for it's first season was created on August 4th 2015 but MoonlightRainbow had plans for it months earlier. Second and third season were both planned since beginning but pages were created in 2016. It's main theme is light and it's sub themes are gemstones, friendship and elements. Seasons Solar Light! Pretty Cure 14 year old Himura Akari meets fairy Ruby who gives her power to become Cure Soleil. Along with Cure Blow, Cure Stella, Cure Splash and Cure Luna she has to protect world from group Shadow who destroyed Starlight Kingdom and wants to steal people's Heart Light Crystal to rule all worlds. Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Second season takes place few months after previous season. Girls had returned to their normal lifes when they find out that their battle is not over yet and have to transform in Pretty Cure once again. In this season new Pretty Cure Cure Fiore appears. This season also resolves some of unexplained plots from previous season. Movies Solar Light! Pretty Cure: Little Writer and the Necklace of Hope This is series movie for ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure. In this movie Pretty Cure meet young girl Acacia who dreams of becoming writer who is for some reason attacked by woman Juliet. Who exactly is this girl? And what does her necklace have to do with everything? Solar Light! Pretty Cure: Fairy Cure Crazy Switch Solar Light! Pretty Cure: Fairy Cure Crazy Switch is series movie for'' Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story. In this movie Pretty Cures are turned into fairies and fairies are transformed in humans and get power of Pretty Cure. Now girls have to find out what caused this. Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure: 4 Seasons Story This is series movie for ''Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure. In it Cures are attacked when on their trip to an island and Cure Glücklich is kidnapped. The others try to reascue her but are separated and trapped in dimensions of four seasons. Now they have to find the way out and save their friend. Pretty Cure of Light All Stars: Time Adventure In this movie all Pretty Cure from Solar Light! (including previous generation) and'' Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure'' time travel and meet each other at age they were fighting as Pretty Cure. They have to join forces to fight against evil that is planning to destroy all times. Spin-Offs Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure 'Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure '''is spin-off/new generation series to Solar Light! Pretty Cure (often refered to as third season). After fight of Solar Light! Pretty Cure everything was peaceful for a long time until one day new darkness appears and worlds are in trouble again. Fairies from Jewel Garden go to Earth to find new pretty cure. Abe Kayo, 13 year old girl (and great great granddaughter of Himura Akari) becomes one of cures after meeting fairy Peridot. Now she has to protect world together with 8 other cures. Pretty Cure: Fire & Ice '''Pretty Cure: Fire and Ice '''is short spin-off series. It focuses on Asuka Leo and Hikarimoto Moon in times when they were Pretty Cure. Yin Yang Pretty Cure: Reborn Lights 14 year old Osaki Nanoha meets fairy Spinel and becomes Pretty Cure. Now she and her friends have to protect the world from being controled by Disaster. This spin off series happens in different world than other seasons but is connected to it because main cures are reincarnations of Yami Cure - dark counterparts of Solar Light team that appear in ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story. Solar Light! Pretty Cure: Biology Switch Spin off season that explores story with genderbent versions of cures. OVA Solar Light! Pretty Cure Epilogue Solar Light! Pretty Cure Epilogue ''takes place years after ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story. ''It shows cures and their normal lives as adults. Crossovers Yes! Solar Light Pretty Cure 5 Crossover with Solar Light! Pretty Cure and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. All Stars Pretty Cure Gekko Niji Stars - Fushigina Deai All Stars movie that includes ''Change! Pretty Cure!, Solar Light! Pretty Cure and Futari wa Sisters Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure Solar Light! Pretty Cure & Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Main '''Himura Akari / Cure Soleil - Red themed pretty cure with powers of sun. She is partner of fairy Ruby. Atsuikaze Midori / Cure Blow - Green themed pretty cure with powers of wind. She is partner of fairy Emerald. Hikarimoto Luccia / Cure Stella - Yellow themed pretty cure with powers of stars. She is partner of fairy Topaz. Ito Sumire / Cure Splash - Blue themed pretty cure with powers of water. She is partner of fairy Sapphire. Hikarimoto Tomoyo / Cure Luna - Purple themed pretty cure with powers of moon. She is partner of fairy Amethyst. Himura Scarlett / Cure Fiore - Pink themed pretty cure with powers of plants. She is partner of fairy Garnet. Others Himura Kiara / Cure Light - White themed pretty cure with powers of light. She is partner of fairy Diamond. Asuka Leo / Cure Burn - Orange themed pretty cure with powers of fire. She is partner of fairy Amber. Hikarimoto Moon / Cure Frozen - Silver themed pretty cure with powers of ice. She is partner of fairy Moonstone. Wakizaka Ine / Cure Lumière - Rainbow themed pretty cure with powers of light and rainbows. She is the first pretty cure in Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series universe history. She is partner of fairy Jewel. Movie Only Lee Acacia / Cure Ciel - Blue themed pretty cure with powers of sky. She is partner of fairy Aquamarine. Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure Main Abe Kayo / Cure Glücklich '- Green themed pretty cure with powers of luck. She is partner of fairy Peridot. 'Kitahara Yuka / Cure Felix - Golden themed pretty cure with powers of happiness. She is partner of fairy Citrine. Watanabe Sayuri / Cure Kairos - Purple themed pretty cure with powers of time. She is partner of fairy Lilac. Ishida Kyoko / Cure Arcus - Red themed pretty cure with powers of archery. She is partner of fairy Siam. Shiraki Tsubasa / Cure Aile - White themed pretty cure with powers of flight. She is partner of fairy Pearl. Iwata Melody / Cure Concerto - Brown themed pretty cure with powers of music. She is partner of fairy Morion. Todo Chiharu / Cure Myth - Pink themed pretty cure with powers of stories. She is partner of fairy Rose. Maeda Suzume / Cure Warrior - Blue themed pretty cure with powers of thunder. She is partner of fairy Tanzanite Yoru Bianca / Cure Nocturne - Black themed pretty cure with powers of night. She is partner of fairy Onyx. Dubs Solar Light! Pretty Cure ''is also dubbed into some other languages. The first announced dub was Slovenian with name Pretty Cure: Varuhi Luči. Series also has two different English dubs, one is called Glitter Light Force and changes story quite a lot while the other one stays close to original. There are rumors that there might be German dub but they aren't confirmed yet. Trivia *All fairies of the series are named after jewels. **The reason for that is probably that creator watched Lady Jewelpet shortly before creating first season of series. After she decided to do that in the first season it felt right to continue tradition. **Fairies in ''Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure were named before Cures because MoonlightRainbow wanted to find good jewel names for different theme colours as she felt that names for faries in first two season were too commonly used. See Also *''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series: Birthday Calendar'' *''List of Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Voice Actors'' Category:Fan Series Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Category:Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Series Page Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series